Red Death Weekend
by Peace in Chaos
Summary: One weekend will change Dr. Byakuya Kuchiki's life. A taste of Red Death will reveal more then a cold expression can conceal.
1. She Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

A/N: This is an alternative universe Bleach story. The characters are doctors, nurses, and other medical staff for the most part, working at the Bleach Institute of Medical Research. There are no zanpaktous only scalpels ;-). The italics represent thoughts unless it is a title. It's more of a strong T then a true M, sorry no lemons just lemonade.

**Red Death Weekend**

It was another busy day at the Bleach Institute of Medical Research.

"Good Morning Drs. Kuchiki", said Orihime, the patient coordinator.

"Good Morning Orihime," chimed Dr. Rukia Kuchiki. Her older brother Dr. Byakuya Kuchiki just nodded in acknowledgment. The two siblings were as different as night and day. Byakuya was stoic, quiet, and some would even say cold, while Rukia was emotional, loud, and friendly. Byakuya and Rukia walked into the middle of the foyer this is where they went their separate ways every morning. She would go left and he would go right. "Have a good day, brother", she smiled and said.

"You too," he replied. He was proud of his little sister she had been accepted as a resident at BIMR. Only 25 of applicants are accepted and only half of those make it through to their second year like Rukia.

"Dr. Kuchiki may we see you for a moment," asked Dr. Retsu Unohana, the Deputy Chief of Clinical Services. He followed her into the office of Dr. Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai, Chief of the Professional and Medical Staff. Byakuya set and listened while they went on and on about how he is a brilliant doctor and that he had saved many lives. Then came the, but, his bedside manner left much to be desired. Yet again there had been complaints from patients regarding his interactions with them. "Dr. Kuchiki we have decided to assign Hanatarō Yamada, the head nurse, to work with you as your assistant for the next six months. Hanatarō has received numerous accolades for his wonderful bedside manner. It is our hope that working with him helps you with yours," said Dr. Unohana.

Byakuya was dumbfounded but masked it with his trademark stoic look never appearing angry, happy, or sad. The last thing he wanted was to have to deal with this_. I do my job. My goal is to save people's lives not be there friend. A doctor has no room for emotional attachments with patients; emotions only get in the way of doing my job._

"Where is Hanatarō," asked Dr. Yamamoto (just then there was a soft knock at the door) "come in."

"I am sorry I am late," said Hanatarō, "I was helping Dr. Shihōin"

"She's not supposed to be back until Monday," offered Dr. Unohana.

"I know but the Milano twins were brought into the ER. Dr. Shihōin received the page and came in to help. She was astounding with the twins and their parents. I have never seen anything like it despite both Rajesh and Rayne being blind and deaf she was able to calm them down, diagnose the problem, and keep the parents from panicking," responded Hanatarō in amazement.

Everyone except for Byakuya chimed in with the amazing feats of Dr. Yoruichi Shihōin. She had been gone for 2.5 years saving the world by speaking on the need for medical assistance in developing countries and assisting the Doctor's Without Boarders program. (_The great Yoruichi Shihōin the Wonder Woman of BIMR, everyone thought she was so great.) _Byakuya was not a fan. She and he grow up together in the same neighborhood. She was three years older than him and had babysit him once and since then Yoruichi had made a bad habit of calling Byakuya, Lil Byakuya that he hated.

Byakuya and Hanatarō leave the office.

"I am not as worried about young Dr. Kuchiki, with Hanatarō helping him and Yoruichi back I think he'll turn things around," says Dr. Unohana. Dr. Yamamoto nods in agreement.

Hanatarō attempts to make small talk but Byakuya is not one who participates in small talk. When they turn the corner they run into Yoruichi.

"Good Morning Dr. Kuchiki. Hanatarō, thank you so much again for your help, you made my job so much easier," Yoruichi said with a smile. (_She has a ponytail what kind of doctor has a ponytail, she's so so so Yoruichi_). She and Hanatarō continued to engage in small talk for about 10 minutes until Byakuya said something.

"Yoruichi, some of us have work to do, we cannot just stand in the hall talking all day," Byakuya said. _I certainly do not want to stand and watch you flirt with Hanatarō all day_.

"I must be on my way as well. Good day gentleman, Hanatarō I hope I will see you tonight," she said as she walked away.

"Wow, Yoruichi, I mean Dr. Shihōin sure is nice. I am so glad she's back," said Hanatarō.

_If I were you I would not get too happy, she is only going to leave again, she always leaves. One day you'll turn around and she'll be gone. And you'll be …_

"Dr. Kuchiki are you ok?"

"I just need some coffee, lets go to the café first", is Byakuya's monotone response. They turn around and head to the café.


	2. Party Over Here

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 2- Party Over Here**

The day had finally ended and all Byakuya wanted to do was go home and read. Traffic was terrible today it took him an extra 30 minutes to get home. When he got home Rukia was already there.

"Brother, how was your day?" she asked.

"Ok" he responded.

"That's good my day was kinda boring. I'll leave you to get ready. We are going over to Ichigo's first tonight", she said as she was leaving the room.

_This day is getting worse. I don't want to spend the evening with her knucklehead boyfriend in his small apartment._ Byakuya walks to his bedroom and places his brief case down at his desk, sits down to look over some mail, then starts to take off his tie. He gets up from the desk and goes to his sister's bedroom. "Rukia, I am tired"

"What did you say?" She questions as she opens the door wearing a black and white polka dot dress.

"Why are you wearing a dress?"

"We are going to a party remember. Ichigo's new neighbor, Y the guy he, Ishida, and Chad workout with, is having a party and he told him to bring us. You might want to hurry up unless you are planning on wearing your work clothes," she said. _Oh great a party, this Y guy is probably one of Ichigo's knucklehead friends so instead of one knucklehead I will have to deal with twenty. I'll just say my hellos and leave._

He had a soft spot for his sister and did not want let her down so he would suffer through an hour for her. He decides not to wear his work clothes, but he still dresses like he's going to work wearing a pair of dark gray trousers and starched white shirt.

Byakuya and Rukia arrive at Ichigo's apartment shortly after 9:00 PM.

Ichigo grabs Rukia and kisses her hello much to Byakuya's dismay. "Hey Byakuya, how's it going" ask Ichigo.

"Fine," responds Byakuya. They leave Ichigo's apartment and take the elevator up to the Y's top floor loft. Ichigo rings the doorbell and Hanatarō opens the door.

"Good evening Drs. Kuchiki and guest" Hanatarō says with a smile "come in".

The three enter and the party almost comes to a complete stop when the guests see Byakuya. The guests begin to whisper among themselves. "_I never thought I'd see him at party." "What's he doing here?" "I've got to get a picture of this"._

"My, my isn't this a surprise. Good evening Rukia, Ichicgo, and Dr. Kuchiki," said Yoruichi with a smile, "make yourselves at home, eat, drink, be marry."

_Out of all the places and parties in the city this would have to be hers. This day can't get any worse. I have already seen her once today and once was enough._ _She does look damn sexy in that little black dress. What? I need some fresh air. _Byakuya decides to take his internal dilemma to the balcony. The night air was cool and crisp a perfect fall evening. It was just cool enough to keep most of the guest inside and that pleased Byakuya. He walks the length of the 400 square foot balcony and finds a quite spot in the corner away from the party to sit and watch the stars. A few moments later he was disturbed by a voice from behind.

"So are you just going to spend the night alone the dark Dr. Kuchiki, that's sad", said Yoruichi from the doorway. He did not answer or even acknowledge her. "What's a matter Lil Byakuya cat got your tongue," she said with a smile.

"You know it is very impolite not to address someone properly," he said.

"Oh loosen up Dr. Kuchiki. I am just having a little fun with you. You do know what fun is don't you?" she said as she crosses in front of him and sits down next to him.

"Don't you have other guest to attend to?" he huffed.

"Oh you're such a spoil sport. Who knew you'd grow up to be such a stick in the mud", she said, "I was surprised to see you. You never came to any of my parties." She says as she places her hand on his forearm.

"You mean your going away parties; those are the only ones you've invited me to. So when are you leaving?" He asks as he moves his forearm from under her hand.

"I just got back and you're ready for me to leave already" Just then it started to drizzle. "Looks like we better go in before the rain starts." She gets up to go in and Byakuya doesn't move. "Fine stay out in the rain," said from the doorway.

"It's not raining," Byakuya said but before he could say anything else started to rain harder. He has a choice to walk back down to the other end of the balcony enter the den or follow Yoruichi into the mystery door, he concedes and follows her through the doorway into the dark room. She closes the sliding door and turns on the light.

"This is your bedroom," a shocked Byakuya said.

"What's wrong, its not what you expected?" she said with a coy smile.

"No … I mean yes … no I mean … I mean, I have had expectations of your bedroom" he said.

"What kind of expectations?" she questioned.

"What I meant to say was, I haven't had any expectations of your bedroom," he said in most serious tone.

She was quite amused by a flustered Byakuya. She smiled to herself as they walk out of her bedroom.


	3. Red Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 3- Red Death**

Everyone seemed to be having a good time except Byakuya. People are laughing and talking, playing cards, eating, and drinking all but Byakuya. Byakuya was eating alone until Drs. Ukitake and Kyoraku decide to join him. They continue to make small talk and try to get Byakuya involved in the conversation but he's not one for small talk. Hanatarō cames over and they started talking about work so Ukitake and Kyoraku decide to leave. Hanataro left shortly after and Byakuya was left alone once again until Urahara came over and offered him something to drink. Byakuya thought it was punch but it was instead Red Death. After only one Byakuya loosened up quite a bit and was actually socializing to everyone's surprise. Rukia and Ichigo decided to leave but Byakuya decides to stay have some more "punch". After the second Red Death he decided to give karaoke a try.

Byakuya took the mic and started to sing _Sumthin' Sumthin'_ by Maxwell. It was pretty obvious to Yoruichi that he was singing to her since he looked at her and only her for about 85 of the song and when he ad-lib "R-O-C-K you and slip you my mellow smooth" he winked at her. Which even Dr. Soi Fon noticed and gave him a stern look.

Byakuya didn't sing all the words, he lost the rhythm a few times, and he didn't sing on key the entire time but most of the female guest enjoyed it with the exception being Soi Fon who booed but was drowned out by all the cat calls and applause. Everyone was quite shocked to see the soulful side of Byakuya. Once again he became the talk of the party. "O'my that was impressive." "He can sing to me anytime." "Yeah he's Dr. Smexy, tonight." Byakuya was ready for another glass of "punch" after the song. With drink in hand he decides to approach Yoruichi.

"Hey Yoruichi, may I talk to you in private?" Byakuya ask. She can tell that he is tipsy even though he's trying really hard to keep it together.

"Sure, its stop raining why don't go out on the balcony", she responds. They go out onto the balcony and walk towards her bedroom entrance. "What's on your mind Byakuya?"

He doesn't answer he just kisses her softly. He moves his kisses from her mouth down her jaw line; slowly down her neck, and back up again this time to her ear. He then whispers in her, "I need you."

He kisses her again on the mouth this time deeper. She moves her right hand lazily up and down his back and he mimics her movements with hand but instead of her back it's her breasts that garner his attention. He pushes her back against the sliding glass door to her bedroom. He moves his hand down her side and reaches to pull up her dress when she stops him.

"Let's take this inside", she murmurs. They enter her bedroom. He kisses her again, pulling her in closer and pressing his body against hers; to let her know just how badly he needed her. "Wait, I still have guests, let me get rid of them. Why don't you make yourself comfortable and I'll be back," she says as she kisses him good-bye. She returns an hour later to find a naked Byakuya asleep in her bed. "My, my Dr. Kuchiki weren't we planing on being naughty" she singly says as she covers him.


	4. Morning After

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 4 The Morning After**

6:30 AM Byakuya is awakened by Skillet's _Rebirthing_, which is blasting from Yoruichi's alarm clock. He turned off the alarm and rolled back over he was too sick to get up this early_. _"Good morning Dr. Kuchiki" said a wet Yoruichi wearing nothing but a bath towel. _A Yoruichi dream hmm._ Byakuya rolls back over and goes to sleep.

_7:30 AM "_Am I dreaming? _", _mumbled Byakuya, as he covered his head with a second pillow to block the sunlight _(Dreams don't hurt, if I am not dreaming, then I am …_

He uncovers his head. _Wait that wasn't my alarm, this isn't my bed, this isn't my room, I...my head hurts so much I can't even think)._

The alarm clock goes off again this time blasting of all things Maxwell's _Sumthin' Sumthin'_. Hearing the song brings back memories of last night. He pops up and gets out of bed upon the realization of where he is and what happened last night. Just then Yoruichi walks in to find a blushing but trying to look serious, Byakuya covering himself with a pillow.

"Why Dr. Kuchiki are you still trying to slip me your mellow smooth," she said with a coy smile, (which made Byakuya blush even more) "here drink this it'll help with your hangover, you can wear these (she places a pair of scrub bottoms on the bed)". She walks out the room leaving him standing there holding the pillow and drink.

_I can't believe this is happening. I need to find my clothes and get out of here. (_His clothes, wallet, cell phone, and shoes were not in the room. He gives up looking and decides to take a shower. In the bathroom he finds a towel and new toothbrush.) _Byakuya Kuchiki what have you gotten yourself into. I am never drinking again. _(There is a knock on the bathroom door.)

Yoruichi yelled through the door, "Dr. Kuchiki I have to run an errand, I'll be back in little while, feel free to grab something out the fridge."

_Too bad, I was hoping she was coming to join me. I must still be feeling the effects of the alcohol (_he shakes his head)_._

He gets ready and heads to the kitchen to find something to eat. After moving three gallons of milk he was able to find some leftovers from the party. By the time he had finish eating Yoruichi still was out. He decided this would be a good time to look for his things. He hears the dryer running decides to check there. He's looking but not seeing his clothes but he does find a cute little pair of pink panties with a cartoon kitty winking.

"Do you like those? I have them in all different colors, I have a red pair on right now." Yoruichi said. He didn't want to turn around and face her. He hated when she would creep up behind like a cat.


	5. Let's Get Something Straight

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 5 Lets Get Something Straight**

He quickly drops the panties and says, "No I was looking for my clothes." He tries to move away from her but hits the wall in the small utility room instead.

"I think we need to talk before you hurt yourself", she says.

She leads him into the den room. She sits down in a chair and he sits down in the middle of the couch.

"What do you want, Dr. Kuchiki?" she asks.

He clears his throat, "I want to apologize for my behavior last night. I had too much to drink and it had a powerful affect on me. My judgment was impaired and said things and did things were inappropriate and out of character."

"So you want to make excuses", she interjects.

"No, I am just trying to apologize" he tries to explain.

"I didn't ask for an apology, lets try again what do you want Byakuya?" she asks.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Come on Lil Byakuya, you're a doctor it's a simple question?" she asks.

"I want you to stop calling me Lil Byakuya," he answers with little frustration in his voice.

She smiles, walks over straddles him and sits down on his lap. "Is that all you want Byakuya?"

"Yoruichi, what are you doing?" Her face is only an inch away from his.

"I am just trying to get an honest answer." She kisses him, she move her hand down his chest down the happy trail and into his pants. "Your body is already giving me answer but I want to hear from you," tells him.

He kisses her passionately, moving from her mouth to her right ear, "I want you" he husks. He kisses her again and his hands begin to roam under her tank top. His kisses trail up to her left ear and he whispers, "I need you"

"Wait" she says as she starts to move off of his lap. She stands up.

_Nooooooo, I shouldn't said,"I need you", I can't believe I just blew it._

She brings him back to reality when she takes him by the hand, "Are you coming with me?" He follows her into the bedroom. Byakuya and Yoruichi spend the rest of the day and night enjoying each other.

6:30 AM Sunday the alarm goes off, blasting _Lost Without U _by Robin Thicke. Byakuya starts to sing along and serenade Yoruichi. The doorbell rings in the middle Byakuya failed attempted to match Thicke's signature high note in the song.

"I don't want to leave this bed, this room, or leave you, Yoruichi, " says Byakuya, "promise me you won't leave me again."

"I promise," she says with a kiss.

They ignore the doorbell. They spent most of the day in bed and did not leave her loft until Monday morning.

**Monday Morning**

It was another busy day at the Bleach Institute of Medical Research.

"Good Morning Drs. Kuchiki and Shihōin ", said Orihime.

"Good Morning Orihime, how are you doing today," chimed Dr. Byakuya Kuchiki with a smile.

* * *

A/N I hope you enjoyed a glimpse of life at BIMR. Love changes peoples even Byakuya. Can you imgine Byakuya singing :-).


End file.
